A Moving Conversation
by cupcakeslam23
Summary: Derek and Casey talk. But what about? Read to find out. Its a Dasey all the way. R&R Rated T to be safe. XOne-ShotX. **Changed my pename, it used to be: depplove23!


**_AN. Okay so another Dasey fic. I know. Its probably bad, and Derek and Casey are probably extremely OOC but too bad. I hope you enjoy it though. Its really long too. =D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Life with Derek except this story, 'cause I wrote it. :) But if anyone would like to let me borrow Mike Seater, it would be nice. ;)_**

**_Okay read on._**

* * *

It had been an exceptionally long day and Casey just couldn't wait to get home. Unfortunately for her, she was driving home with just Derek. They were leaving some fancy party that the entire family been invited to. Casey was dressed in a simple but gorgeous black dress that fell a few inches above her knee. Derek was decked out in a nicely tailored black suit with a white shirt and black tie, he had even spent a little time on his hair to make it look more presentable.

They walked out to the car in silence. Thankfully her mom and George agreed to let them go home tonight instead of tomorrow like the rest of the family because Casey had obligations tomorrow morning. Derek was coming along because they didn't want Casey driving alone in the dark all the way home. They reached the car and Derek unlocked it.

"Do have any clean clothes in the car?" Casey asked him out of the blue. Derek froze while opening the driver side door and looked at her with a confused face. "A pair of sweats & a hoodie. Why?" he responded uncertainly. "Because I am not sitting in this dress the entire car ride home," she answered simply.

Before Derek could respond she climbed into backseat of the car and reemerged with his clothes. He just stared dumbly as she slipped the hoodie over the dress. She pulled the sweats on under the dress, and when his clothes were securely covering her body she slid the dress off completely. She got in the passenger seat and threw the dress in the back seat.

"You coming Derek?" she called from inside the car. He shook his head to break himself from the trance he was in and climbed into the car, starting it up and pulling away from the banquet hall. After driving for about 10 minutes, Derek glanced at Casey. She was curled up on the seat in his sweats; her chestnut hair, curled and fanned across her back and shoulders; her head pressed against the cool glass of the window, her blue eyes watching the blurred scenery.

After about 5 more minutes, Derek spoke to break the silence. "Do you want to go to Tommy Johnson's party with me tonight?" She looked at him out of shock, mostly that he had said anything at all. Her head still against the window, she narrowed her eyes at him in thought. "Will there be drinking?" she finally asked. "Most likely." he answered casually. She shook her head in disgust and looked back out the window. "No thank you then."

Derek almost smiled at her formal answer but he was too busy wondering why the drinking would matter. Every party at their high school had drinking, so why did that matter to her. "Why?" he finally asked. She sat up and looked at him, a look of surprise, that he hadn't dropped the subject, on her face. "I just don't understand teenage drinking," she stated. He scoffed.

"I just, I mean what is so fun about it? Why would you drink to have fun for a few stupid hours and not be able to remember it in the morning?" she looked back out the window and continued. "Is it really worth the 'fun' if you don't remember it? Can't you have fun with your friends, like we used to, you know? Like just talking and hanging out. Coming up with random things to talk about, watching movies and staying up late. When did drinking replace those things?" She finished her little speech with a glance at Derek. He was just looking straight ahead, driving.

About 3 minutes later, he spoke, "I don't….know." She looked at him again. "You've never drank at one of those parties?" he asked her, curiosity laced his words. "Nope. Not after…..things." she said the last part quietly, like she remembered that she shouldn't mention those _things_. Derek caught it and pressed her.

"What _things_?" he asked, glancing at her quickly before watching the road again. With a sigh she turned in her seat and leaned against the window, completely facing him now. With trepidation she begun. "About a year or two ago, someone close to me drank at a party and made a stupid mistake, one she promised herself she would never make." She looked at Derek and could tell he was genuinely interested in the rest of her story, with a shaky breath she continued. "When she was drunk she slept with some random stranger, losing her virginity."

Derek's head snapped in her direction, staring at her with wide eyes. He quickly looked back at the rode as he spoke, realizing they would crash if her stared at her. "Was-was it y-you?" he asked, sounding like he didn't really want to know the answer. "No!" she shouted quickly and he visibly relaxed. "Just because I said 'someone close to me' doesn't mean I was using code words meaning me, Derek" she shook her head, a very light & undetectable smile on her lips. "You watch too many movies."

"Well sorry!" he stated in mock-indignation. "If you didn't mean you, then who _were_ you talking about?" Casey looked at him and hesitantly answered him. "Um, it was…my cousin, Vicky…I mean, Victoria. You remember her." He nodded slightly but didn't say anything.

"She called me the next morning and told me what little she remembered from the night before and she was in tears. About a week later she called me in a panic because she missed her period and thought she was pregnant. She just, she was so upset because she had always said that she wasn't going to have sex until marriage. She said she wanted it to be special, be with someone she was sure she loved." Casey shook her head to herself.

"She said she barely remembered it. We discussed options for if she _was_ pregnant and she told me she would have an abortion. I yelled at her and told made she should have thought about that before she started drinking. We got into a big fight, she said it was a mistake and I said she needed to take responsibility for her stupid actions."

Casey turned to sit rightfully in her seat and looked out the window. When she spoke again, Derek could tell she had started to cry. "That's why she and I aren't as close anymore. Ever since we've always had a difference of opinion on everything. It's the reason I didn't want you to like her. I was afraid she would try and repeat her mistake with you. _I didn't want you to just be 'another random guy_'," she whispered the last part, but Derek heard her. "I don't drink because I don't want to make the same mistake that she did," she said a bit louder.

She was still crying and Derek put a comforting hand on her knee and gave it a quick squeeze. He left it there for a few seconds before taking it away, to switch lanes. "I don't want to have sex unless I'm sure I love someone." she said quietly again. Derek's eyes involuntarily went wide and he looked at her before turning his head back to the road. "You're a virgin?" he whispered the question almost as if he hadn't meant to voice it at all.

Casey looked at him, "Did you think I wasn't? That I've slept with a whole bunch of guys?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Derek could already hear the anger in her voice. "No, I didn't think that. I mean….I haven't really ever given it any thought….as to whether you had or hadn't. I-I'm sorry." he finally stuttered out lamely. She cracked a smile at his nervousness, "Its okay Derek." He glanced at her as he parked along the curb, surprised at her smile.

The two climbed out of the car, Casey grabbing her dress, and began walking to their house. They had to walk about 2 blocks because the roads around their house were being resurfaced and were closed. After about 2 minutes, Derek saw Casey shiver, despite wearing his hoodie and sweats. He shrugged of his suit jacket and handed it to her. She looked at it and then at him with wide, confused eyes. Derek sighed in frustration, "You are cold. Take the jacket before I change my mind, Case." He laughed at how quickly she grabbed it, putting it on after his half-hearted and empty threat.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, both consumed by their own thoughts. They stayed silent as they entered the house and walked to their respective rooms. Casey walked into her room and changed into her pajamas. She grabbed Derek clothes and walked to his room to give them back, but his door was open and he wasn't in there. She folded the clothes and placed them on his bed and went down the stairs in search of Derek.

As Casey walked into the kitchen she saw Derek making popcorn. She sat on a stool at the breakfast bar and waited until he turned around. When he did she spoke, "I put your clothes and jacket on your bed." "Thanks. You want to watch movie or something?" he propositioned. Casey smiled, "Sure." Derek put the popcorn into a bowl and went into the living room. Casey got them both drinks and joined him, but to her surprise Derek was sitting on the couch instead of his chair, but she just shrugged it off.

They sat and watched a movie, the popcorn sitting on the couch between them, and commented every once and awhile. After a period of silence Casey spoke quietly, "How many…times…have you…done….'it'?" Derek looked at her with a questioning and confused expression, once he looked into her eyes he understood what she meant.

Derek shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair; Casey was looking at him patiently. "I, um, I-I-" he stuttered but Casey cut him off. "I'm sorry Derek, that was extremely personal. I shouldn't have asked that, sorry." She turned back to the TV ashamed. Casey tensed when she felt Derek's hand on her knee, a few seconds later she turned her head to look at him.

Derek was staring back at her, he spoke resolutely, "I haven't" he stated and Casey looked confused. "I've never done….'it'." After a moment a look of realization crossed Casey's face. "Really but I just assumed because…." "Because of my reputation," Derek finished for her. He took back his hand, "Casey, you should know what happens when you assume," he said playfully with a smirk. She looked sorry for a second before she laughed. "You know _Der_, you assumed about me too," she shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Derek leaned back, facing Casey, his smirk widened. "Whatever you say, _Princess_. Apparently our reputations have deceived us." He was suddenly serious, "That wouldn't happen if we actually talked to each other." Casey just stared at him, unsure, "Are-are you serious?" He nodded. " You want us to talk more? Like serious talks?" she questioned. He shrugged, "Yup. I don't want to fight, as much. Now I still want to fight, just not as much."

Casey's brow furrowed, "Why?" "I don't know, when we get along, we are kind of similar. Its….nice, I guess." Casey smiled & blushed, "Emily told me the same thing. She said that if we ever stopped fighting long enough, we would be perfect together. We would balance each other out." Derek's eyebrow rose, "Really, now?"

Casey nodded and before she could respond, Derek brushed his lips across hers. He hesitantly put more pressure until Casey started to kiss back. They pulled away a few moments later and Derek smirked. "Remind me to tell Emily how smart she is," he murmured before kissing a grinning Casey again.

* * *

**_AN. So whether you liked it of hated, review please. I want to know if I should keep writing LwD or not._**

**_I appreciate good and bad criticism. Thanks for reading._**

**_~depplove23_**


End file.
